MephAdow Love Story
by RedHog Breaking
Summary: Hi people. Yaoi time. It is about Mephiles The Dark and Shadow The hedgehog. They find love, but there are two persons there like Shadow too, so they try to get him. Please don't read if you don't like this couple or don't like yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_**MephAdow Love Story Pt 1**_

**Hello people it is RedHog! New story and it is about Mephiles The Dark and Shadow The Hedgehog. If you don't like yaoi, don't read this story :D hope you all like it.**

It is midnight in New York City. You can see many stars tonight. The moon is so beautiful. But then you are looking at the beautiful night you hear someone. It is someone there is really hungry. It is a black and dark gray hedgehog with green eyes. He is laying on the grass and tries to sleep. He had been there in two weeks. _He is thinking about where he can get some food so he can sleep better. Maybe I should go to the city and to the jail, I can get food there, _he thinks to himself. The hedgehog stands up and starts to walk to the city, he can nearly stands on his feet's. When he comes to the city, he wants to do something so he will be remember as an evil villain.

"Muhahaha, I going to destroy the world" The hedgehog yells. He laugh in a while, but then he starts to faint, the last thing he sees is a foot. There have been going tree days since he was awake. He slowly opens his eyes and sit up. He find himself in a warm house. He remember what has happen. He thinks _is this how the jail is, I thought that it was darker_. He hears a voice behind him.

"You are finally awake" The family voice says. The hedgehog look behind him and sees a handsome black and red hedgehog.

"How are you Mephiles?" He ask. Mephiles look down.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" Mephiles says.

"Why Shadow" Mephiles ask.

"Why what?" Shadow looks confused.

"Why did you safe me and then why did you take me to your house?" Mephiles ask.

"Because I'm not the person I was back there. I wants to start over and become friend with you" Shadow says. Mephiles looks in to Shadows beautiful eyes. Mephiles stands up and walk over to a window.

"But I think I should go over to the jail and thanks for taking care of me" Mephiles says looking sad and starts to walk out of the door, but Shadow stops him.

"You can stay here if you wants" Shadow says.

"I don't think it is a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm evil and you are good, it is not a good idea" Mephiles takes Shadows hand and shake it and tries again to go out of the door, Shadow stops him again.

"We can change that" Mephiles looks at Shadow.

"We?"

"Yes we, I have been in the same place as you has, but no one has ever help me, so I wants to help you" Shadow looks in to Mephiles eyes.

"Will you do that for me?" Mephiles ask.

"Yes of cause, I will love to help" Shadow says with a smile on his handsome face. Mephiles looks surprised at Shadow. Something stops the silence. It is Mephiles belly.

"Your are hungry" Shadow looks at Mephiles belly. Mephiles blushes.

"Do you wants some pancakes?" Shadow ask. Mephiles nods. When Shadow is done making the pancakes, he gives them to Mephiles. Mephiles starts to eat, he haven't eaten I two weeks, but he do it slowly. Shadow is looking at Mephiles when he is eating. Mephiles is a little scared of Shadow, he look like he wants to know something.

"What do you wants to know?" Mephiles ask suddenly.

"Were have you been all these years?"

"I have been traveling…in a bottle" Mephiles say it slowly. Shadow looks surprised.

"In a bottle"

"Yes, someone had put me in there, I don't know who it was" Shadow starts to hug Mephiles.

"It is okay. I am right here Mephiles" Mephiles starts to blush. Later Mephiles is training with Shadow, how to be good. The have train in four hours.

"Let call it a day" Mephiles says. Shadow and Mephiles walk inside. When Shadow close the door, someone is knocking. Shadow looks how it is.

"HIDE YOU MEPHILES!" Shadow scream. Mephiles hides in Shadows shadow. When Shadow know Mephiles is hide well, he open the door.

"Hello Shadz" The person say.

"Hi Sonic, what do you want?" Shadow says.

"I just wants to see how you were, and then I saw you training with someone, there looks really much like Mephiles" Sonic says. Shadow just looks at his shadow where Mephiles is.

"Shadz, hallo, Shadow are you there?"

"Ov sorry. I was training with someone who wants to train with me" Shadow say and walk in the living room.

"If that was the only thing you came to say?" Shadow ask.

"No, it was, if I could train with you too, just in another way" Shadow looks at Sonic and see Sonic with a dirty smile on his face.

"OUT!" Shadow scream.

"Come on Shadz, you know you wants me" Sonic says in to Shadows ear. Mephiles gets angry and with his power that can control the shadows, he kick Sonic out. Shadow looks at the door. He say nothing. Mephiles came out of Shadows shadow.

"I am sorry, that wasn't very nice" Mephiles looks down in the ground. Shadow hugs Mephiles.

"Thank you very much, he was so annoying" Mephiles starts to blush again. Mephiles hugs Shadow back. They look in there so handsome eyes. Shadow were really tired so he falls asleep in Mephiles arms. Mephiles is holding Shadow and thinks _he is so beautiful! Wait am I in love with him? No, no he just help me or do he have another reason to help me? Do he love me? Stop thinking about this Mephiles, but he is just so perfect_. Mephiles go in to Shadows bedroom and lay Shadow down in his bed. Mephiles walk in to the living room and lay himself on the couch. He can't stop thinking about Shadow. Next day Shadow wakes up in his bed. He remember what happen last night. He slap his face. _Why did I fall asleep in his arms, how stupid. Wait, where is Mephiles? _Shadow runs in to the living room, he didn't see Mephiles. _Where is he?_ He hears the door get open. Shadow hides himself, to sneak on the person if he get in to the living room. He hears the door to the kitchen be open. He waits and then the door to the living room open. Shadow jump out of his hide place and land on the person. Shadow sees that it is Mephiles. Shadow find himself on Mephiles. They both blush.

"Ov hey Mephiles, where have you been?" Shadow ask.

"I have been out shopping" Mephiles looks away.

"What did you buy?" Shadow ask again.

"I bought some food for today, because I was in the kitchen, looking in your fridge and saw you didn't have so much food so I was thinking about to be sweet to you" They know find themselves on each other still. They stands up.

"Ov, anything else?" Shadow ask.

"I bought a movie too"

"What movie?" Shadow looks curious.

"It is a movie call 'Please let it be' it looked good in the store" Mephiles show Shadow the movie. It has two men on it, they stands back to back and looks up at the sky. Shadow reads what stands on the back on the movie. It stands:

'The movie is about two guys there met each other in a park and start to talk to each other, they are chatting to each other over FP(It mean Friends Place). They met each other again and start dating. Romantic and friendships, the movie is for gays'

Shadow is just standing and staring at the movie and the word gay. Shadow starts to blush.

"What's worng Shadow?" Mephiles ask.

"Did you read what there are standing at the back of the movie?"

"No, I didn't, did I a wrong choice?"

"Maybe you should read it" Shadow hands Mephiles the movie. Mephiles reads it. He starts to blush and then Shadow starts to blush more than he did before.

"Ov I'm so sorry Shadow, I did a wrong choice, I am stupid!" Mephiles cries. Shadow takes Mephiles head.

"Mephiles, we can all make mistakes" They look in to each other handsome eyes. *Knock knock* Shadow looks mad at the door. He goes out to the door. He open the door and yells:

"WHAT!"

"Ov hi Shadz!" Sonic smiles.

"Do you wants to annoy everyday?" Shadow ask.

"No, but I want you and your sexy body!" Sonic smiles dirty to him. Shadow slam the door in Sonics face. Sonic opens the door and hugs Shadow.

"Come on Shadow, I want you" Sonic whispers in Shadow ear. Mephiles have hear it all. He have an idea. Mephiles go in to Shadows shadow. When Sonic tries to kiss Shadow, Mephiles makes a big monster out of Shadows shadow. Sonic scream like a little girl and run out of the door. Shadow looks at the door. He starts to laugh. Mephiles came out of Shadows shadow.

"Sorry, I did it again" Mephiles looks at the door. Shadow take Mephiles hand and take him to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Shadow ask.

"A little" Mephiles is still looking at the door.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know"

"Then it is going to be surprise" Shadow say with an evil smile on his face. Mephiles looks sad.

"Are you still sad over what you did to Sonic?" Shadow say. Mephiles nods slowly. After Mephiles and Shadow have eaten, they train. Mephiles tries the best, to prove that he is not weakling to Shadow. When they are done, Mephiles sits down. Shadow goes over to him.

"It is nearly night wanna see the movie?" Shadow ask. Mephiles is looking at Shadow.

"Yeah, why not" Mephiles say with a big smile on his face. They walk inside and find popcorn and soda.

**That was the end of part 1 :P Do you think Sonic knows about Mephiles? There is one thing we know about Sonic is that he loves Shadow! Hihi. I am evil :P But…..there was a thing I wants to say, hhmm…ov yes, if you can see I say that Mephiles and Shadow is handsome, it because I'm a fangirl :P bye guys :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**MephAdow Love Story Pt 2**_

**New chapter of MephAdow. We ended with Shadow and Mephiles going inside to see the movie Mephiles have bought, remember he didn't read what stands on the back! However, they see it. To the story!**

Shadow click play on the movie. Mephiles looks sad. Shadow wants to say something, but he don't know what he shall say. The movie starts.

"Hey Robert The Redpanda is in it. I just love when he is in the movies" Shadow says.

"Do you like Robert The Redpanda?" Mephiles ask.

"Yeah, I have all his movies! I have 'All you are', 'Have it', 'Nobody like you', 'I am the best' and many others. The one like the most is 'I am the best'" Shadow says and then they both starts to laugh (If you remember Shadow says in a game that his is the best :P the movies is just names I made up). After a half hour, something happen in the movie that is scary and made Shadow jump and he land on Mephiles. The falls to the ground. They starts to blush, Shadow blush most. Shadows phone rings. Shadow is a little mad about it. He stands up and takes the phone.

"Hello? Hey Rouge. Oh I'm actually doing something, so if it could wait? No? Come on Rouge I will do anything! Okay I'm coming" Shadow lay down the phone.

"Something wrong?" Mephiles ask.

"You remember Rouge right, she wants me to take care of Knuckles because her heart is broke, so" Shadow starts to walk out of the door.

"Bye Shadow"

"Bye Mephiles" Mephiles sees the movie finish and after that he shut the TV down. He is cleaning after the jump Shadow made, because their hands tried to take in something and crap the popcorn and soda. When he is done, he lay himself on the couch and falls very fast asleep. Mephiles is dreaming about him and Shadow together, but then a green hedgehog there is looking like Sonic come and take Shadow from him.

"So you think you can have him, you are just his shadow, muhahahaha" The green hedgehog says and laugh. Mephiles wakes up and sits up. He thinks _it was only a dream, but it feel so real._ Mephiles falls very fast asleep again. Some hours Shadow come home and see Mephiles lay on his couch. _He is so peaceful when he is asleep. Maybe I should get some sleep too_ Shadow thinks. Shadow kiss Mephiles on the forehead. Shadow goes in to his bedroom. He lay down. He falls asleep, and dreaming about him and Mephiles. They are at the park at the night. Mephiles stands up and walk away, Shadow tries to follow, but he can't. He finds himself in a dark place with green eyes and blue eyes. The eyes came closer, Shadow tries to fight, but all his energy is gone, like it have been sucked to the ground. He is laying on the ground and feel someone lick him. He scream, but there comes on sound out. He wake up and hear a scream from the living room. He runs as fast as he can. He sees Mephiles crying. He hugs Mephiles.

"Did you have a nightmare too?" Shadow ask. Mephiles sob.

"Yes….I have the same nightmare before" Mephiles says.

"What was it about?"

"I don't remember"

"Do you wants to sleep…..with me?" Shadow ask. Mephiles looks in Shadows eyes. The look at each other. Shadow kiss Mephiles (Mephiles don't have a mouth, so that why Shadow kiss him). They walk in to Shadows bedroom. They kiss the most of the night. Finally, they fall asleep. Next day Shadow wants to show his friends Mephiles, so he rings to Rouge and tell her to gather the others. Shadow say it to Mephiles.

"What if the still thinks me as a bad guy?" Mephiles ask.

"Then I won't have them as my friends, because I want you and only you!"

"What about Sonic?"

"He maybe be a problem, but I will handle it at that time" Shadow smiles to Mephiles. Mephiles is still afraid if they don't like him. Shadow takes Mephiles hand and walk out of the door. Sonic and the others are waiting on Shadow. Sonic hopes that he says that he loves him and wants to be with him. Rouge don't know what it is about so she is very excited. Amy hopes that it is good news (Amy is Shadows best friend), she haven't heard from him in many days. They all sees Shadow and run to him. Amy hugs him and he hugs her (friendly hug). Sonic push her away and hug Shadow.

"I knew it Shadow, you do love me!" Sonic says happy and tries to kiss Shadow.

"No, I still don't love you, so GET AWAY, BEFORE I BLOW YOUR HEAD OF!" Shadow says angry and push Sonic away.

"I haven't heard from you, so it has to be good news" Amy say and then laugh.

"It is good news, at least for me, so I hope you all will respect it!" Shadow looks at his friends.

"What is it?" Silver ask. Shadow looks at his shadow.

"All right, you are now going to meet one you all already have meet. You can come out" They all looks around, but they don't see anything.

"Look, at your shadow, Shadow!" Tails yells. Everyone looks at Shadows shadow. They stands in their fighting position (Not Shadow). They all know how it is.

"Mephiles get away from Shadow!" Knuckles scream.

"Wait!" Shadow scream, but it is too late. They all jump on Mephiles and kick him. Shadow jump in the front of Mephiles.

"DON'T YA DARE TOUCH HIM!" Shadow scream. They all look at Shadow.

"What are you doing, he is evil!" Blaze yells.

"He were evil!" Shadow scream.

"What do you mean?" Charmy ask.

"He is my…BOYFRIEND!" Shadow scream. They all looks at Shadow and Mephiles.

"Shadow, are you kidding?" Rouge ask.

"No I'm not kidding. He have been with me in one week. I fall in love with him and he did the same. Please guys, he have changed I promise!"

"Shadow…I believe you" Amy say and run over to him and Mephiles. She hug first Shadow and then Mephiles.

"Nah, I'm do too" Rouge fly over to them.

"I will always stay by your side Shadow" Silver run over and give them both a hand signals that he is on. They all run over to Shadow and Mephiles. The only one there were standing on the other side were Sonic.

"What do you say Sonic?" Shadow ask. Sonic is just staring at all his friends there have going to the dark side. Also his love, _Shadow how could you do it too me? _Sonic thinks. Sonic runs of. Shadow look the way Sonic ran. Mephiles come over to him and hug him.

"Thanks, thanks for all. All of ya is the best I have" They all tries to hug Shadow, so he fall on the ground. They all starts to laugh. With Sonic. _They isn't my friends. Shadow you are the one I love, and so you walk over to the dark side with your worst enemy!_ Sonic starts to cry. He runs and he will never stop running. He hear one person scream at someone. Sonic stops. He sees a green male hedgehog with blue eyes screams at a pink male hedgehog with one purple eye and a sand color eye, he looks like a 14 years old boy. The pink hedgehog is crying.

"Why do you not have him with you!?" The green hedgehog yells at the pink hedgehog.

"I'm so sorry master!" The pink hedgehog cries.

"You are hopeless"

"Yes I'm! Please forgive me!"

"Hey Scourge! Let him alone!" Sonic scream. At least Sonic is still a hero.

"Ov Sonic, keep you out of this" Scourge says.

"Master if I get him now can you forgive me?" The pink hedgehog cries.

"Not now, slave!" Scourge yells at the pink hedgehog.

"What do you want from him!?" Sonic says.

"He have to get me someone"

"Who?"

"My true love! Shadow The Hedgehog!" Everything stops in Sonics world_. He loves Shadow too? How?_

"I know you love him too, so wants to help?" Scourge says calm.

"How do you know?"

"Hahaha, Pinky here (His real name) has spying on Shadow in long time and seen you try to flirt with him, but now he is with that of a pest to hedgehog!" Scourge says angry.

"Ov…yeah" Sonic say really sad.

"So do you wants to help me get Shadow?" Scourge rows Sonic a necklace there looks like a heart with a little red stone on it. Sonic hesitates, but takes the necklace. He take it on, then some blue and green light flows out of it. Sonic sees that Scourge and Pinky have the same necklace on. He feel something in his chest, it is burning. The pain is too much for Sonic, he nearly falls but Scourge catch him.

"If you fall to the ground and broke the necklace, you will die!" Scourge scream. Sonic tries to stands up, Scourge helps him. The pain flows in his body. He screams. Pinky is just staring at Sonic, he remember when he was in that situation, he remember the pain. Scourge smiles at Sonic. Then flames come out of the necklace. Sonic scream louder. The flames disappears, Sonic fall Scourge catch him.

"What did I say?"

"Not….to….fall." Sonic tries to say. It come out very low.

"Ready for war, Mephiles The Dark, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scourge scream!

**Robert The Redpanda and Pinky belongs to me and Sonic, Shadow, Mephiles and the others belongs to Sega! I DON'T OWN THEM! Just wants to say =) **

**Robert The Redpanda is actually Robert Pattinson =P I'm a fan of him! Not much to say, so see ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**MephAdow Love Story Part 3**_

**RedHog here! I know it has been long time, but I write more on my ShadAmy story. Sorry!**

**Reviews:**

**werewolf lover99 chapter 1: Thank you, I hope you can read along. I don't know if I'm going to make the story with you FC.**

**werewolf lover99 chapter 2: Thank you! Again! Robert Pattinson is Edward Cullen from Twilight! I love him so much! 3**

**The story:**

Back with Mephiles. Amy has invited him and Shadow to a party later in her house. Mephiles are happy, because everyone don't think he is evil. Excerpt Sonic. He hopes that he respect that he and Shadow are together. Someday. Amy has also said that Shadow could take some chips to the party, so he is out buying it. Mephiles couldn't come with him, because the world still sees him as a villain.

With Shadow. _Should I take them to Amy, or not?_ Shadow thinks._ She says that she loves them, but she also says that if she gets them, she will never stop eating them and she will gets fat. Hmm will Mephiles like these? I think I take them. _Someone runs in to Shadow and he falls because he isn't on his marks. He hit the ground really hard. All the things Shadow had taken has also felled on the ground. Shadow is looking around, but there is no one. He gets his thing and pay them. He ran home as fast he could. He finds Mephiles seeing the movie from yesterday. Shadow sits beside him and kiss Mephiles cheek.

"Hello Mephy" Shadow said. Mephiles looked the other way. Shadow wanted to look in to his beautiful eyes. He takes Mephiles head and kiss him. Shadow know there is something wrong.

"What's the clock?" Mephiles asked. Shadow was surprised by the question.

"It's 5:45pm, why do you ask?"

"When is the party?"

"7:00pm"

"Okay" Mephiles rise up and go to the bathroom. Shadow knows there is something clearly wrong. Shadow heard the bath turned on. Mephiles was taking a bath. _Maybe I should join_ Shadow thought _will it be awkward?_ Shadow walked over to the bathroom door. He was nearly about to open the door, but he didn't. Instead he walked in to the bedroom to take a nap. Shadow falls asleep.

With Amy. He has baked a cake with a picture on it. It has Mephiles on it. She wanted to welcome him in the gang with a party. She also wanted to became good friend with her best friend's boyfriend. She smiles every time she thinks about them. She then starts think about Sonic. _Will he ever accept them as a couple?_ Amy thought_ I know he won't. Good I have gone over him. _

With Mephiles. He walked in to the living room. Mephiles wanted to say sorry to Shadow. He funded out it was 6:30pm. _Ov shit! _Mephiles thought _where is Shadow?_ Mephiles finds Shadow in the bedroom. Mephiles thought that he looked so cute. He didn't wanted to wake him up, but he had to.

"Shadow"

"Hmm?" Shadow didn't open his eyes.

"It is time"

"Time to what?"

"Time to go"

"Go where?"

"To the party. At Amy's house"

"Ov that…AMY'S HOUSE!" Shadow stand as fast he could. He knew if he gets late, he would get a hammer time. He takes Mephiles hand and ran in to the kitchen. He takes the chips and ran out of the door. When they gets to Amy's house the clock was 6:59pm. Just in time. Shadow knocks on the door. The door opens slowly and a hand came out. It took Shadow inside. There came a letter, there stands.

Wait here Mephiles!

XX Amy Rose and Rouge The beautiful Bat.

Inside the house, Shadow was confused.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You have to prepared," Amy said. Outside with Mephiles. He sang a song he had heard in the city

_Speak, and my heart starts aching_

_Reach, and the numbness dims_

_Beat, still my minds uncertain_

_Breathe, it begins again_

_You are the One Real Thing_

_You are the One True Thing that I know_

_You are the One Real Thing_

_No matter what the future brings_

_You're the One Real Thing_

_Stay, locked within Your presence_

_Truth, renew in my mind again_

_Rest, cuz I know You're faithful and I_

_Trust, cuz I know Your name_

_You are the One Real Thing_

_You are the One True Thing that I know_

_You are the One Real Thing_

_No matter what the future brings_

_You're the One Real Thing_

_I get down on my knees and I_

_Feel Your love wash over me (One Real Thing) [4x]_

_Speak, and my heart starts aching_

_Reach, and the numbness dims_

_Beat, still my minds uncertain_

_Breathe, it begins again, again..._

_You are the One Real Thing_

_You are the One True Thing that I know_

_You are the One Real Thing_

_You are the One True Thing that I know_

_You are the One Real Thing_

_No matter what the future brings_

_You're the One Real Thing_

_I get down on my knees and I_

_Feel Your love wash over me (One Real Thing)_

When he's done singing, the door open slowly. He walked slowly in. It was dark. No sounds. Nobody. Then the light came on.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Mephiles could see everyone. Tails, Knuckles, Charmy, Espio, Victor, Big, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Jet, Storm, Wave. Shadow and Amy was in the middle of them all. They had a cake in their hands. _I'm on it, why?_ There was also written 'Welcome to the gang Mephiles The Dark' on it. Mephiles cried and ran over to them all. He tried to hug them all. They all fall and then laugh.

Later with Amy and Shadow. They see all their friends dance with Mephiles. It was a funny view. Mephiles couldn't dance. Rouge tried to teach him. Amy laugh about how Mephiles tried to dance.

"How it's going?" Shadow ask Amy with no feelings in his voice and face.

"What do you mean?"

"How it's going to find love?"

"Oh that….." Amy looked down

"Something wrong?" Shadow ask?

"Yeah it's just that I thought that I would be over Sonic, but it feels like I'm not…I know he isn't in love with me, but some of my heart is still in love with him" Amy had sadness in her voice.

"Maybe you should wait. Love isn't next corner, you know"

"Yeah, your right. I have to wait"

"Good girl" Shadow smirked.

"What is the thing you like about Mephiles?" Amy ask. _Ov shit _Shadow thought and blush, but hide it.

"It is…How he is. He also like me" Shadow blush more than before.

"Okay…..You really like don't you?" Amy smiles and looked at Shadow.

"Yeah, the second love of my life"

"Yeah…Wait, what? The second?"

"Maria"

"Ov yeah, right" Amy looked at Mephiles again. They both looked at him in a long time, but then Amy takes Shadows hand and took him out to Mephiles. They falls in to each other. The rise again with a little blush on their faces.

"Wanna dance" Shadow ask.

"Sure" Mephiles tried to smile. They started to dance to 'Pitbull ft. T-Pain – Hey Baby'

_But when you remember about the nonsense, baby girl take a shot to your conscious_

_Cause I hit all the baddest women in the world - gangster_

_Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it_

_Yeah you can take some more, make you wanna say it_

_Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say_

_Don't stop it - I want you tonight_

The song stop and it change to a slow song. They have to find a partner. Rouge took Knuckles to the dance. Silver asked Blaze. Tails-Cream. Jet-Wave. Mephiles blush really much.

"I don't know how to dance slow" Mephiles said sad.

"It is okay, you just have to try" Shadow takes Mephiles hand. He starts to dance. It only takes 5 minutes, but for them it takes 2 hours.

An hour later. Rouge wanted to show them all a new boy she had meted for long time ago.

"Tell them your name and who you are" Rouge said to the boy.

"I'm Manic The Hedgehog. I'm actually searches for my brother, Maybe you know him" Manic then notice Amy. _WOW _he thinks.

"Who is your brother?" Victor ask.

"My…My brother… is called…. So..nic The Hedge…hog"

**You didn't see that coming, hahaha. Is Manic falling for Amy? She needed one to love, their she have one :D . Do you think it should be another, so leave a** **reviews! RedHog out.**

**What Mephiles and Shadow thinks about it:**

**Shadow: "I think it's okay."**

**RedHog: "Do you really think so?" Big eyes**

**Shadow: "Yeah" Smirks.**

**RedHog: "What about you Mephiles" Looks in to his eyes.**

**Mephiles: "Are you a fan of me and Shadow?" **

**RedHog: "No" looks away.**

**Mephiles: "Yes you are"**

**RedHog: "Okay I admit it, I think you to are the best in the Sonic series. Not more"**

**Shadow: "I think Amy should fall for another person, than Faker's brother…!"**

**RedHog: "Then who should it be" Looks angry at Shadow.**

**Mephiles: "Maybe she could fall in love with Sonic again"**

**Shadow: "I think that is a bad idea"**

**Mephiles: "Why?"**

**RedHog: "It's because he hates Sonic, right?"**

**Shadow: "You are totally right, how did you even know?"**

**RedHog: "It isn't that hard to figure out, you know"**

**Mephiles: "I know it! It could be Espio!"**

**Shadow and RedHog: looks at Mephiles.**

**Mephiles: "What"**

**RedHog: "Oh no"**

**Mephiles: "Why not"**

**RedHog: "Am I surrounded by idiots? I'm done here, I'm leaving!" Walks out of the door.**

**Mephiles: "What did I say?"**

**Shadow: "Just leave it. She lives with idiots very day, at home"**

**Mephiles: "Really, who?"**

**Shadow: "Her brothers"**

**Mephiles: "Who are they?"**

**Shadow: "She never say their real name, but she calls them YellowHog and BlackHog"**

**Mephiles: "One last question"**

**Shadow: "What?"**

**Mephiles: "Why did she leave her own room?"**

**Shadow: "Don't ask me" Looks at the door. RedHogs comes back.**

**RedHog: "OUT!"**

**Mephiles and Shadow: "We are out!" They run out of the door. **


End file.
